


Distracted

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juushiro  has been getting distracted in the captains meetings lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone.

TITLE: Distracted

FANDOM: Bleach

PAIRING: ShunUki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake

COMMENTS: Juushiro  has been getting distracted in the captains meetings lately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Distracted.

Lately Juushiro Ukitake was having a difficult time paying attention in the captains meetings. It had never been this much of a problem when Sensei was still alive, but since Kyoraku had taken over, he had a horrible time staying focused.

Juushiro would end up watching his lips move; occasionally catching a small smile quirked in his direction and that was all it took to send him off into a full blown fantasy. He longed to kiss those firm lips. To feel that strong, quick tongue caressing his own. The taste of sake and what ever he had just eaten; no matter what it was, was a thrill.

He wanted to tenderly kiss those eyelids; paying special attention to the remains of the right eye that was lost to that damnable Quincy gunman. Juushiro knew it gave Shunsui pain still. He saw it written on that handsome face on more than one occasion. He just wanted to remind his lover that he still found him attractive and sexy, even with the horrendous injury.

And then there was that scruffy beard… oh how he wanted to scrape his fingernails through it. It was something that always made the big man purr like a giant cat. It was a bit thicker now so that meant more to get through. He adored watching Shunsui’s eyes roll back in their sockets when he dug through the stubble. It was almost as much fun as finger-combing the thick pelt on his chest.

Shunsui Kyoraku was like a big teddy bear.

A dangerous teddy bear, but still cuddly to those who knew him best.

Now he was in trouble. Something had been said and he had missed it. Blushing furiously he made what he knew was a lame apology and asked for a clarification of what was going on.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw it…. that smirk. That damn, sexy, ‘I-know-what-you-were-thinking’ smirk. Followed by a blatant wink.

Why didn’t the floor swallow him? Maybe some hollows could attack?

Juushiro Ukitake answered the questions that had been asked of him and made a hasty retreat.

He really hated those distractions.


End file.
